News Archive
News Monday, April 3, 2006 Basilicus down time is over. Sincere apologies on this week's downtime. My host upgraded their server's software and we both struggled to restore the databases. Unfortunately this happened while I was out of town so I couldn't be as swift as I wanted. Everything should be in working order, although you may see a character here and there that didn't convert. If you do, please feel free to correct it. Welcome back! Visit one of the three current fiction projects and see how many ways you can contribute. For a massive space opera setting, check out Project Prime . Creators fascinated with mythology and fantasy will find a home at Project Authlanis . For those interested in history, secret societies, conspiracies and interesting writing experiments, explore Project 1947. For a full tour of the site and information on using a wiki, visit our section. If you are looking for help on your own projects or want writing and editing assistance, put your needs and requests on the Classifieds page. If you would like to host an event or post news utilize the Calendar. Email me for any questions at all: laveaux@basilicus.org. -Laveaux News: Monday, March 13, 2006 Basilicus has officially launched. The vision of a one-stop shop for all things writers need is at last complete. Users are invited to write, read, discuss, world-build, play games, and generate as many resources as possible. All materials on this site are free to use elsewhere under the provisions of the GFDL. Visit one of the three current fiction projects and see how many ways you can contribute. For a massive space opera setting, check out Project Prime . Creators fascinated with mythology and fantasy will find a home at Project Authlanis . For those interested in history, secret societies, conspiracies and interesting writing experiments, explore Project 1947. For a full tour of the site and information on using a wiki, visit our section. If you are looking for help on your own projects or want writing and editing assistance, put your needs and requests on the Classifieds page. If you would like to host an event or post news utilize the Calendar. Email me for any questions at all: laveaux@basilicus.org. -Laveaux Press Release: March 12, 2006 Basilicus is a massive one-stop resource for all your fiction needs. If you read, write, create, world-build, develop games, play games, role play or create fiction-based artwork or comics, this is the site for you. Now in an improved and expanded wiki format, Basilicus has combined other successful projects, including the long-running Play by Post Gnarus Arcani MCMXLVII into an ambitious and completely free content project for gamers, writers, and readers alike. Writers and Artists *Publish your work *Use established, extensive and free sci-fi, supernatural, and fantasy settings for commercial and non-commercial use *Find artwork to be published with your work *Find editors and peers to review your work *Read helpful articles on writing and utilize other handy resources *Join in on cooperative and collaborative writing pieces *Develop your craft in a strong and growing community World Builders *Use extensive resources on creating fictional worlds and settings *Contribute to massive scale sci-fi and fantasy projects *Integrate your own projects into existing large projects *Launch your own world building endeavors *Plug-in to a community of developers to help with your settings and projects *Establish an outlet for writers and artists to further promote and publish your work Role Players and Game Developers *Apply your own game rules to massive and free fantasy, sci-fi, and supernatural settings *Freely utilize a huge array of non-fictional and fictional organizations, societies, races, *technologies for role playing games, play by post games, video games, or any other interactive process *Organize and run your own play by post and chat games with Basilicus resources and free settings There is something here for everyone. Since it is free content and published as a wiki, the more you contribute the more it benefits the community as a whole. Don�t be shy and help make this the largest fictional community the World Wide Web has ever seen. You can visit Basilicus by going to: http://www.basilicus.org You are welcome to email the founder at laveaux@basilicus.org. Basilicus is a member of DragonMuseNetwork. News: Februrary 6, 2006 Welcome to the unofficial relaunch of Basilicus. The vision of a one-stop shop for all things writers need is at last complete. Users are invited to write, read, discuss, world-build, play games, and generate as many resources as possible. All materials on this site are free to use elsewhere under the provisions of the GFDL. The site is still under construction and has not been completely launched to the public. Gnarus Arcani MCMXLVII users are invited early to continue their stories in a new more open environment. Please follow the Fiction link for your stories and help on using the wiki. Email me for any questions at all: laveaux@basilicus.org. -Laveaux Category:Project History